Isaac Darkrai: Ace Attorney
by Isaac The Darkrai
Summary: Isaac Darkrai is a new defense attorney! With new cases coming in, it's time for him to end the Dark Age of the Law! Also give me ideas for cases that could be in this series! I'll be sure to credit all who contribute to the new cases!
1. The First Turnabout - Introductions!

... *Thump!* *Thud!*

"Dammit!...Why me?...I can't get caught...not like this!...I know! I'll blame it on him!..."

August 3, 9:47 AM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

A boy is sitting down, reading a file. "Boy...I'm really nervous!" The boy thought. "Darkrai!" a woman yelled at the boy. "O-oh..." the boy put the file away. "Hey chief!" The boy said. "Whew...I made it! Can't miss your first trial Isaac!" the woman said. "Heh...y-yeah." Isaac replied. "You know, not everyone take on a murder trial right away! That tells me a lot about you Isaac." the woman said. "It also tells me about your client." the woman continued. "Well...I actually owe him." Isaac replied. "Wait, you've met the client before!?" the woman said in surprise. Isaac nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the reasons I became a defense attorney." Isaac said. "IT'S OVER! MY LIFE! MY EVERYTHING! IT'S ALL OVER!" a voice yelled. Both Isaac and the woman sweatdropped. "Um...that's your client...right?" she said.  
"Yep...that's him." Isaac sighed. "Death! I'm gonna die!" the voice continued. A man ran to Isaac and the woman. "I-Isaac!" the man cried out. "Sigh...hey there Mark." Isaac replied. "Isaac! Be sure to tell them I'm guilty! Tell them to give me the death sentence!" Mark yelled. "What!? Why!? What's wrong!?" Isaac replied. "I can't live without her! Who took her away!?" Mark cried. "You mean your girlfriend? But the newspaper said you did it Mark..." Isaac thought.

"Hiya! The name's Isaac Darkrai! Weird last name? Sigh...I get that a lot, since my last name is the name of one of many Pokemon who live in this world along with people. My client here is my childhood friend Mark. He's going to be tried for the murder of his girlfriend...I've known all my life that Mark can get himself into trouble a lot, but he just has really, really, really horrible luck. But this!? Even this kind of trouble is hard to believe. I know Mark has a good heart, so he would never do this!...Well...time to get going...Mark...I will clear your name!"


	2. The First Turnabout - 1st Trial Part 1

*Thump!*

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Mark Winston." the Judge said. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." a man in front of Isaac said. "The defense is ready, Your Honor." Isaac replied. "Whew! I'm so nervous...but I can't let Mark down! I've read the case file multiple times...I've studied how trials work...I'm good to go!" Isaac thought. "Mr. Darkrai?" the Judge asked. "Yes, Your Honor?" Isaac replied. "This is your first trial, correct?" the Judge asked. Isaac nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." Isaac said. "Are you ready for this? Murder is a serious charge and for the sake of your client, I hope you are good and ready." the Judge said. Isaac nodded. "I'm will be sure to keep those in mind, Your Honor." Isaac replied.

The Judge nodded. "Alright then, the prosecution may call its first witness. Mr. Payne?" the Judge said. "The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Mark Winston to the stand." Payne said. "Now...the defendant is accused of murdering his ex-girlfriend: Angel May, with this statute." Payne said, holding up the statue of "The Thinker." "What!? I never killed her! She was my everything!" Mark cried. "Ahem...but, she dumped you..." Payne said. "No she didn't! She just never replied to my calls or see me...ever." Mark said. "That's what we mean by 'dumped.'" Payne said. "In fact, she was even seeing other men! She even got back from her trip to Rome with one of them!" Payne continued, revealing Angel's passport and placing it in the Court Record. "No! It can't be true!" Mark cried. "Well...she also had many..."Sugar Daddies." Payne replied. "S-Sugar? D-Daddies!?" Mark said. Payne nodded. "Older men who gave her gifts and money." Payne said. "..." Mark stood there in silence. "R-rafa...I mean chief...what next?" Isaac said to the woman next to her. "I'm not sure..." Rafa said. "T-that...the cheating she-dog! I'm gonna die! A-and, when I meet her in the afterlife, I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Mark cried out. Everyone started mumbling to themselves. "Ah crap...there he goes, blabbing away..." Isaac thought.

*Thump!* "Order!" the Judge said. "As we can see, the defendant had a clear motive for the murder, Your Honor." Payne said. The Judge nodded, "Indeed." he replied. "W-what!? But I never even saw her that day! S-sure I went to her house that day, but she wasn't home, so I left!" Mark said. "Objection!" Payne cried. "Your Honor, the defendant is lying." Payne said. "We have a witness who saw the body, and before that..." Payne said. "Oh no...please don't tell me..." Isaac thought. "Saw you leave the house, leaving the door open for anyone to see the body!" Payne finished. "Crap!" Isaac thought. "The prosecution would like to call Mr. Jack Star to the stand!" Payne yelled.


	3. The First Turnabout - 1st Trial Part 2

August 3, 11:00 AM District Court Courtroom No. 2

A middle-aged man took to the stand. "Mr. Jack Star, you sell newspaper subscriptions, am I correct?" Payne asked. "Yeah, I do!" Jack replied. "He sure has energy..." Issac thought. "Mr. Star, you may proceed with your testimony." the Judge said. "Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder." he continued.

Witness Testimony - Witness Account -

"I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment. I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment. Then I saw her lying there...A woman...not moving...dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately! However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM. The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there."

"Hmm...why wasn't the phone in the apartment working?" the Judge asked. "There was a blackout at the time of the murder, Your Honor." Payne said. "But aren't phones supposed to work during a blackout?" the Judge asked. "Your Honor, some cordless phones don't function normally. The phone in the apartment was one of those, Your Honor. I also have a record of the blackout for the court." Payne said as he added it into the Court Record. "Now, Mr. Darkrai, you may begin your Cross-Examination." the Judge said. "Of course your honor." Isaac replied. "Alright...here I go...I know Mark is innocent...so Jack has to be lying!" Isaac thought. "Hmm...but where could the contradiction be..." Isaac thought as he looked at the Court Record for anything. "Wait a minute...he said the time was 1:00 PM...I got it!" Isaac thought. "OBJECTION!" Isaac yelled. "What is it Mr. Darkrai?" the Judge said. "Your Honor, the witness said that the time was 1:00 PM...but the Autopsy Report says right here that the time of death was around 4-5 PM! How does he explain this 3 hour time gap!?" Isaac exclaimed. "Great job Isaac!" Rafa said. "U-uh..." Jack stuttered. "Wait! I remember now!" Jack yelled. "Would you care to give your testimony again?" the Judge asked.

Witness Testimony - The Time of Discovery -

"You see, when I found the body, I heard the time. There was a voice saying the time... It was probably the television. Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it? I guess the victim was watching a video of a taped program! That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM! Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding..."

"Hmm...so you heard a taped program...Mr. Darkrai, you may Cross-Examine the witness." the Judge said. "Heh...I already found the contradiction!" Isaac thought proudly. "OBJECTION!" Isaac yelled. "Hold it right there Jack Star! The prosecution presented a blackout record showing that the blackout happened during the murder. So then how where you about to hear the television if there was a blackout Jack Star!" Isaac exclaimed. "U-uh...i-it was probably that shock from finding the body...y-yeah, that's right!" Jack said. "These constant contradictions are hurting your credibility...let's hear your testimony one more time." the Judge said.

Witness Testimony - Hearing the Time -

"Actually, I didn't "hear" the time...I "saw" it! There was a table clock in the apartment, right? Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim! That must've been what I saw!"

"You saw a clock? I guess that would explain it." the Judge said. "The defense may Cross-Examine the witness." the Judge said. "OBJECTION!" Isaac yelled. "The murder weapon wasn't a table clock! It was this statue!" Isaac exclaimed. "How is this supposed to be a clock!?" Isaac cried out. "W-what!? Who are you with your "objections" and "evidence"!?" Jack exclaimed. "Just answer the question, Mr. Star." Isaac said. "I saw it there! That's a clock!" Jack yelled. "Your Honor, if I may..." Payne said. "Yes, Mr. Payne?" the Judge asked. "As the witness said, this statue is indeed a clock. The neck is a switch, all you have to do is turn it and it'll tell you the time. As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue, my bad." Payne said. "I see..." the Judge said. "So the murder weapon was a table clock after all..." the Judge continued. "Well, Mr. Darkrai? It appears the witness testimony was correct, it was a table clock. Do you have any problems with the testimony?" the Judge asked. "Your Honor...there is a gaping hole in the witness's testimony!" Isaac exclaimed. "The only way the witness could've known it was a clock was if he held it! Yet the witness testified that he never went into the apartment! Clearly, a contradiction!" Isaac yelled. "Hmm...indeed!" the Judge said. "The witness knew it was a clock because he went into the apartment!" Isaac exclaimed. "You were lying witness! You did go into the apartment at the day of the murder!" Isaac yelled. "Oh yeah!? Prove it! Prove that I went into the apartment!" Jack said. "I'll do even better...by showing that you were the killer!" Isaac cried out. "You struck her with the clock, and the blow triggered the clock's voice! That was the sound you heard!" Isaac yelled. Everyone were mumbling to themselves about Isaac claim.

Thump! "Order in the court!" the Judge said. "Intriguing, continue Mr. Darkrai." the Judge said. "Yes, Your Honor." Isaac said. "Mr. Star, the sound must've made quite an impression on you. That voice burned into your mind. That's why you were so certain about the time!" Isaac exclaimed. "Objection!" Payne yelled. "W-what's the meaning of this? This is all baseless conjecture!" Payne said. "Baseless? Just look at the witness face!" Isaac said. Jack had a look of worry, sweating all over. "Would the witness care to elaborate?" the Judge asked. "Did you strike the victim with the clock?" the Judge asked. "I...I...that day...I never! Look...the clock...I heard, no! I mean, I saw...Saw...nggh...gah!" Jack yelled hit the stand. "Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you all!" It was him I tell you! I was him! He killed her and he should burn and die!" Jack yelled. "Order in the court!" the Judge yelled. "Y-your Honor...there isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!" Payne said. "Mr. Darkrai! You claim the sound came from the clock...do you have any evidence to support them?" the Judge said. "Yes, Your Honor. The sound Mr. Star heard was definitely this clock. A fact which can be simply answered if we try out the clock here in this court. Your Honor, the clock please? I ask the court to listen very carefully. *Beep*..."I think the time is 8:25 AM..." the clock said. "That's a strange way to say the time." the Judge said. "Well, it is the thinker." Isaac said. "So, we've heard the clock. What are your conclusions Mr. Darkrai?" the Judge asked. "Mr. Payne, can you tell me what time it is?" Isaac asked. "Well it's 11:25 AM...gah!" Payne exclaimed. "As you can see, this clock is three hours slow! Exactly the time gap that Mr. Star had said! So Mr. Star, try to talk your way out of this one!" Isaac said. "Hah...hah hah! You forgot one thing!" Jack said. "What!? Forgot one thing!?" Isaac thought. "While it may seem that the clock is running slow...It proves nothing! How do you know it wasn't three hours slow on the day of the murder!?" Jack said. "If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!" Jack continued. "OBJECTION!" Isaac yelled. "I have perfect evidence that will show that the clock was three hours slow!" Isaac exclaimed. "Hah! Tough words! Then show me!" Jack said. "TAKE THAT!" Isaac yelled as he showed the court the victim's passport. "The victim had just returned from her trip to Paris, and the time zone there is nine hours off from us! The clock wasn't three hours early...it was nine hours ahead! That's why you heard the time wrong when you hit her in the head! Proof enough for you, Mr. Star?" Isaac said, with a smirk in his face, as he knew victory was his. "Nngh!...AHH!" Jack screamed as he fainted on the stand. "O-order! Order I say!" the Judge yelled out.

"Well, this was very interesting...Mr. Payne? Your client?" the Judge asked. "H-he's been arrested and taken away, Your Honor." Payne said. "Good...Mr. Darkrai?" the Judge asked. "Yes, Your Honor?" Isaac replied. "The only other one I've seen finish a trial and find the true culprit at the same is Phoenix Wright. But you had more confidence in yourself." the Judge said. Isaac smiled. "But you're much louder that him! I every time you yelled out 'Objection,' I felt that I was going to break an eardrum." the Judge said. Isaac's smile turned into a frown as he fell down. "Great..." Isaac said. "Anyways, I will now give the verdict of Mr. Mark Winston." the Judge said. "The court finds the defendant, Mr. Mark Winston...Not Guilty." the Judge said. Cheering went all around as confetti flew all over. Isaac sighed in relief. "Whew...it's all over now...and this was just my first trial!" Isaac said.


	4. The First Turnabout - Ending

August 3, 2:32 PM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

"Whew! I still can't beileve I did it!" Isaac thought. "Isaac!" Rafa yelled. "Oh! Hey Chief!" Isaac said. "You did great Isaac. I haven't seen a trial like this for a long time!" Rafa said. Isaac smiled. "I guess I did!" Isaac replied. "You and your client should be happy!" Rafa said. "IT'S ALL OVER! IT'S OVER! I'M GONNA DIE!" Mark yelled. "Sigh...Mark, we won..." Isaac said. "So!? My honey-boo is gone!" Mark said. "But wasn't she a- you know what, nevermind..." Isaac thought. "But your name has been cleared!" Rafa said. "Well...I guess you're right...and she was with other men...I guess I was a nobody to her." Mark said. "I wouldn't be so sure...right Isaac?" Rafa said. "W-what!?" Isaac said. "What is she talking about!?" Isaac thought. Then he thought about the evidence in the case and suddenly figured out what Rafa meant. Isaac then handed "The Thinker" clock to Mark. "Here! Proof that you weren't just some chump to her!" Isaac said. "Hmm? Where did you get this?" Mark said. Isaac sweatdropped. "Weren't you paying attention to the trial!? Your girlfriend brought this clock with her!" Isaac said. "Huh...well, she probably needed a clock anyways." Mark said. "But this clock is pretty heavy...if she did think of you poorly, she wouldn't bring it with her." Rafa said. "Huh...I guess you guys are right." Mark said. "Hey, I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Mark said. "I'm with you with that, that trial got me hungry." Isaac said. "Sure, I'm up for it." Rafa said.

As they started leaving the Court, they passed by a person. Isaac stopped at his tracks as Rafa and Mark continued walking. The man stopped at his tracks too. "You did a good job...even if it was pretty much the same as my first trial..." the man said. "Heh...I did better than you in your first trial." Isaac replied. "I'll be watching you." the man said as he left to the Courtrooms. "Oh yeah...sure...you did a good job watching me when I was young...Dad." Isaac said as he saw Phoenix Wright walk to the Courtrooms.

My name is Isaac Darkrai, I was first adopted by Phoenix Wright, then was abandoned by him for who knows what, but was then adopted by two Darkrai's, thus my last name being Darkrai. I remember my time with him...I still call him Dad for some damn reason, but I guess...he is the main reason why I'm a Defense Attorney. Because he brought those criminals to justice...and of what his motive is too...to help those have no one else's help. Dad may think that the Dark Age of the Law is over now...but I know better...it's far from over.

The End


	5. Turnabout Sisters - 1st Investigation-1

Brrring...Brrring... *Beep*

"Hello? This is Sarah."

"Hey Sarah, it's me."

"Rafa! What's up? You haven't called in a while."

"Sorry, I've been so busy. How you been?"

"Well, LONELY. And it's all YOUR fault. Nah, I'm just teasing.I've been great! I'm finally  
getting used to having my own place."

"That's good to hear."

"Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask."

"I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you?"

"Sharp as always! There's a lot of buzz about the upcoming trial...I just don't feel safe  
keeping the evidence in my possession."

"I gotcha. So, what is it this time?"

"It's... a clock."

"A clock?"

"Yeah, it's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time! I thought you might like it. You always liked toys."

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore, Sis!"

"Now, now. You know I'm only teasing. Ah, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now."

"Huh? It's not working? That's lame!"

"I had to take the clockwork out. Sorry. I put some papers inside it instead."

"Papers? Is that the evidence, then? Hmm, well... there's a possibility that it might turn out that way, yes."

"Can you come by the office tonight, say 9:00, to pick it up? I'll be in a pretrial meeting until then."

"Okay, Sis, but I expect dinner! Something good! Like...Hot Wings!"

"Okay, okay. We'll hit the usual joint."

"Alright! It's a deal!"

"Okay, Sis, see you soon!"

"Yep. I'll be waiting, Sarah."

*Beep* [Conversation recorded. September 5, 9:27 AM]

September 5, 8:57 PM Grace & Co. Law Offices

"Now, Miss Grace, I'll take what's mine... the papers." a man with a deep voice said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have." Rafa replied to the man.

"Miss Grace, you are a poor liar." the man said. "Why, I see it right over there...That must be "The Thinker" that swallowed those papers." the man continued.

"How could you know...?" Rafa asked with a tone of fear in her voice now.

"Ho hoh. You are not aware of my background? Gathering information is my business, you see." the man replied.

"I... I should have been more careful." Rafa said, trembling.

"Ho hoh. My dear Miss Grace...I am so very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing...Your eternal silence...Farewell, Miss Fey." the man said.

"W-what!? N-no!" Rafa said as she started running from the man, but the man tackled and pinned her down. Then he grabbed "The Thinker" clock...hit Rafa in the head with it...and walked away from office, leaving a motionless body there...

September 5, 9:08 PM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices

Isaac came into the office. "Uh oh, I'm late..." Isaac looked around. "Huh, that's strange. The chief must have gone home already...She said her sister was coming over so we should all go out for dinner..." he said. Suddenly, he started to smell an odd scent. "Hmm...blood?" Isaac question, until he had look worried. "Chief!" he yelled as he ran into Rafa's office...

As he entered, he look around and what he saw had horrified him. "N-no...no...chief!" Isaac cried as he ran to Rafa's body. "C-chief..." was all Isaac could say as he picked up her hand. It felt warm...until it grew colder...and colder...until there was no more warmth. As he felt her hand get cold, he heard someone else crying and saw a Shiny Gardevoir crying. (A pokemon...and a shiny one too...) Isaac thought. Ever since the discovery of Pokemon in the world, things changed, but people got used to it. Now Pokemon lived alongside with people, thought there was always conflicts back when it started.

"S-sis!" the Gardevoir cried as she ran to Rafa's body.

(Sis? Since when were th-oh...I remember now...Chief did tell me that she had an adopted sister...the only thing I never understood back then was what she said about her... "She...isn't really much of a person..." was what she said...but now I get it...she adopted a Pokemon as her sister!) Isaac thought. He looked up to see a lady with a phone in her hand, looking down at the office. (Look's like there's no need to call the police...) Isaac thought. Isaac looked at the crying Gardevoir as she held on to Rafa's body. Isaac couldn't hold back his tears either, but he had to be sure the Gardevoir was actually Rafa's sister. "Uh...hello?" Isaac said. The Gardevoir looked up to Isaac. "What's your name?" Isaac asked. The Gardevoir was about to respond but she fainted. (Must be out of shock...I don't blame her...) Isaac thought as he carried the Gardevoir over to a sofa in another room. Isaac then walked back to the scene of the crime. "Time to get to work." he said as he looked around for any clue he could find. "Great..." he said as he picked up the clock. "How ironic that this would be a murder weapon again..." He then saw a slip of paper fall out of Rafa's pocket. "Huh?" he said as he pick up the sheet. It was a receipt, but on the back, the word "Sarah" was written in blood. "Sarah?" Isaac asked to himself. "Wait...could that be...?" Isaac wondered as he walked back to the other room.

"H-hello..." the Gardevoir said as Isaac returned.

"Oh! U-uh...hello..." Isaac replied. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

The Gardevoir nodded. "Yes. B-but Sis is..." she said as she started crying again.

"...What's your name?" Isaac asked.

"S-sarah..." the Gardevoir replied.

"Hmm...I want to show you something." Isaac said.

"Huh?" Sarah replied. Isaac showed her the receipt with the blood-written message on it. "H-huh? T-that's my name...Why would sis write my name?" Sarah said.

"That's what I wanted to figure out." Isaac said. Suddenly the door bolted open as three men came in.

"Everybody freeze! This is the police!" the first man yelled, as both Isaac and Sarah stood there, shocked by their entrance.


	6. Turnabout Sisters - 1st Investigation-2

September 5, 9:18 PM Grace & Co. Law Offices

"Everybody freeze! This is the police!" a scruffy man said as he entered the office with two other men. Isaac and Sarah had stood still, surprised by their sudden entrance. The scruffy man ran towards Isaac and Sarah. "Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see?" the man said.

(Gumshoe? I think I've heard of that name before...Aha! Got it!) Isaac thought. "Detective Gumshoe? May I ask you a question?" Isaac asked.

"What is it!? We're in the middle of investigating, pal!" Gumshoe replied.

"Um...have you worked with my dad, Phoenix Wright...?" Isaac said.

"Hey! You're his son! Nice to meet you, pal!" Gumshoe said as he shook Isaac's hand rapidly.

(Geez! He has a strong grip!) Isaac thought.

"Anyways, what are you doing here pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"Sir, we found something!" a police officer said as he handed Gumshoe the receipt.

(What the...!? I thought I had it with m-...I remember now...I dropped it when they arrived...I'm such an idiot!) Isaac thought as he smacked his hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Gumshoe said as he flipped the receipt to see the blood-written message. "Hmm...Sarah..." Gumshoe said as he turned to Sarah. "Is you name Sarah?" Gumshoe asked.

"O-oh! U-uh...yes..." Sarah replied.

Gumshoe immediately handcuffed Sarah. "Case closed! We found our killer!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"What!?" Isaac and Sarah yelled.

As they took Sarah away, Gumshoe walked up to Isaac. "I'm gonna need you to come with us to questioning pal." Gumshoe said.

As Isaac was walked into the police car, he could see multiple people standing outside. But all that was in his mind, was Rafa's body and Sarah. He felt pain with those two thoughts, thinking of how he could've stopped it all.

September 6, 1:56 AM Isaac Darkrai's House

Isaac entered his house after a few hours of questioning, and looked around his house, tired. He sat down on his desk, and started throwing everything around in anger. After that, he sat down on his sofa, and spent the rest of the night looking up at the shining moon. Just an hour later, he turned on the news to see they were talking all about Rafa's death, and it just sadden him. But when it talked about how they were saying that Sarah was the killer, it angered and saddened him even more. He remembered Sarah's face of horror and sadness back at the office. He knew in his heart that Sarah was innocent. And after several hours later, he left his house, heading to the detention center to visit Sarah.

September 6, 9:07 AM Detention Center Visitor's Room

"Oh! It's you...the lawyer..." Sarah said weakly as he saw Isaac. "G-good morning." she continued.

"Good morning Sarah." Isaac replied.

"Um...are you going to be my attorney?" Sarah asked.

Isaac took a brief pause. "Only if you want me too. It's your choice." he finally said.

"M-mine?" Sarah said.

"This isn't something I shouldn't be deciding by myself." Isaac said. "You are the one in trouble. It's your choice." Isaac continued.

Sarah looked down, and Isaac could see tears in her eyes. "They're never going to beileve me, are they?" Sarah said. "Even you! When you came into the office, you looked at me like I had done it!" Sarah said.

(I did?) Isaac thought, sadden by the thought. Isaac shook his head and smiled gently. "I don't think you did it." Isaac said.

"Y-you don't?" Sarah said.

Isaac nodded. "I know you're innocent. I can feel it in my heart." Isaac said.

Sarah smiled a bit. "I've heard about you from my sister." she said.

"You did?" Isaac replied, surprised by this.

"I was talking to Sis on the phone the other day..." Sarah said.

"Today was my junior partner's first time in Court."

"Wow! Really? How did it go?"

"It was really something! I was on edge the entire time! It's been awhile since that's happened..."

"Hah! So he crashed and burned?"

"He's a genius. One of those 'strike fear into the hearts of evil' types...The only thing he's lacking of is...experience."

"Huh, sounds like fun! Well, at least I know who to go when I'm in trouble!"

"I don't know Sarah...I think you might want to wait...give him three more years. That is, if you want to be found guilty."

"That's what she said!" Sarah said. Isaac was silent. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you!" Sarah said.

"It's alright. It is kind of true..." Isaac said glumly. "But...at the same time, I can't just sit back and watch! I have to do something!" Isaac exclaimed. "The real killer is out there! I have to find him and bring him to Justice!" he said.

"...I know." Sarah replied.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you..." Isaac said.

"Yes, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"So...are you the adopted sister to Rafa?" Isaac asked.

Sarah nodded. "I was a Ralts back then...all alone with no home. But then Sis took me in." Sarah smiled. "But now she's gone..." Sarah said, frowning again.

"Um...another question." Isaac said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"What is that you do?" Isaac asked.

"Oh! I'm a spirit medium." Sarah responded.

"Oh okay...wait, WHAT!?" Isaac said.

"The women in Rafa's family have strong spiritual power, like the Fey clan." Sarah said.

"Fey clan...ah, like Maya Fey?" Isaac said.

Sarah nodded. "Exactly." she said. "I'm only a spirit medium in training." Sarah said.

"In training? So you don't know how to...you know...summon spirits?" Isaac asked.

Sarah frowned. "Correct..." she said.

"Damnit...I was hoping maybe you could channel Rafa..." Isaac said.

"I'm sorry..." Sarah said.

"It's alright, we'll find another way." Isaac said. "Well...could you tell about that day of the crime?" Isaac asked.

"Of course!" Sarah said. "Let's see...I got a call that morning from Sis...She wanted me to hold evidence for an upcoming trial." she said.

"Evidence?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, that clock shaped like "The Thinker." Sarah said.

(The one Mark made...) Isaac thought. "How could something like that be evidence for a case?" Isaac asked.

"Hmm...oh! That's right. She stuffed some papers into it." Sarah said.

"Papers? Do you know what they were for?" Isaac asked.

Sarah shook her head. "She didn't tell me." she said. "But do you want to hear it in her own voice?" she said. "I'm pretty sure the conversation was recorded on my cell phone. Ah! It's gone! My cell phone!" Sarah said.

"What!?" Isaac said.

"That detective took it..." Sarah said. "Wait! Maybe he'll let you have it!" Sarah said as she wrote something. "Here! Show this to the detective!" Sarah said as she handed Isaac a letter of request.

"Alright, I'll be back Sarah!" Isaac said as he ran off to the office.


End file.
